


Taste

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Demons, Drabble, F/F, Half A Moon 2020, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Ruby is on assignment, and she's looking for Jessica Moore.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Ruby
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Half a Moon Day 10. Prompt: Eclipse

It was the night of the eclipse, and Ruby could taste it. Almost like she could fool herself into thinking she could taste human food as well as she did when she was mortal.

No, it was easier for a demon to taste the night than food, and tonight Ruby was on a mission from her supervisors.

Oh, she had so many supervisors, but tonight she was free.

Free to lay groundwork for someone else, but she wasn’t going to think about that much.

She was just going to find her mark.

She was ready to get a taste tonight.


End file.
